The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known end-effectors attach to robotic apparatuses to manipulate a workpiece during manufacturing processes. An end-effector may grasp a workpiece using tool modules, transport the workpiece to a new location, and orient and release the workpiece. The end-effector is preferably adjustable to permit utilization with workpieces of multiple designs, including adjusting the tool modules. It is known to adjust an end-effector for use with workpieces of multiple designs by manually adjusting tool modules of the end-effector. Manually adjusting the tool modules of the end-effector is known to consume time and may be prone to errors. Applications of robotic apparatuses with end-effectors may encompass material handling, manufacturing, packaging, and testing.
Known workpieces handled by an end-effector include parts or sheet metal panels that are shaped in three-dimensional forms and have large changes of slope and elevation. It may be impractical to design an end-effector with excessively large height extension and swivel angle for tool modules that self-conform to a workpiece.
Known end-effectors connect to a robotic arm with a master boom and adapter to move a workpiece into and out of an associated processing station such as a stamping machine and associated dies. With limited die opening and three dimensional die shapes, a flat end-effector frame with a straight boom may interfere with the dies and machine frames during movement of the workpiece.
Known end-effectors include tool modules having dress packages that house and route conduits for compressed air, hydraulic fluids, and electricity to actuate workpiece interface tools, e.g., vacuum cups and mechanical grippers mounted on their ends. Known dress packages are tie-wrapped or otherwise attached onto a frame of an end-effector. A change or reconfiguration of a tool module on an end-effector requires releasing the tie-wraps to effect such a change. Other known dress packages for tool modules mounted on end-effectors include the hoses loosely held with some slackness for adjustment or movement of gripping components. Hoses and power cables designed to permit a wide range of motion of a tool module may tangle and interfere with other hoses and power cables. Known dress package concerns include setup of an end-effector and tool module to interact with a workpiece, mobility of an end-effector during operation, machine setup time during reconfiguration, and maintainability during service life of the equipment.